


anything for you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Lights, Fluff and Humor, I'm dumb and so is this story, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima visits Kageyama in Italy for the holidays.Or, if you were to ask Kageyama Tobio what's the craziest thing he's ever done for his boyfriend; here's an excerpt.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying, I hope it's worth it.
> 
> A part of Tsukikage month (fuck yeah) for the prompt 'Christmas lights'

If someone were to ask him what was the craziest thing he did for Tsukishima, Tobio’s mind would drift to the conversation they had back in the last year of their high school which goes, “I would eat garbage for you.” Tobio had said with the intensity of someone professing their adoration. See, teenagers are dumb, especially when in love.

And Tsukishima responded, with mirth in his eyes, “Do it then.”

The garbage in question was not actually garbage. Tsukishima dislikes blueberries and unfortunately the yogurt bowl they bought in the convenience store came with blueberries in it. “I don’t think this is what blueberries supposed to taste like. They’re garbage.” Tsukishima said, spooning out the little round fruits out of his bowl. Tobio, who had known that blueberries are full of antioxidants (Miwa had pointed one time, in the grocery store aisle) blurted out, “Iwould eat garbage for you.”

That’s one thing, there is also the winking incident on national television when Tobio had lost a bet against Tsukishima. As a punishment, Tobio had to wink in front of the camera during the post game interview. After that, his phone beeped with a single text message from Tsukishima.

**From: Kei**

**[** That was SO fucking hot. **]**

They lasted three rounds that night.

__

The package in front of him is bigger than he had expected and do Christmast lights weigh this much? He heaves the box, poising it on his waist like a toddler. He enters his apartment and is greeted with the medium size Christmas tree decorated unevenly (his work). It doesn’t look that bad and Hinata had replied with a thumbs up when Tobio sent him a picture of it. He places the box he is still carrying on his kitchen floor, he will deal with it later when Hinata is free from work on the other side of the world.

Tobio goes to his bedroom, changes into his pajamas and heads back to the living room to flop down on his couch. It’s almost eleven p.m. which means Tsukishima is probably awake and starting breakfast already.

He shoots a text message first first and seconds later his phone his ringing. An incoming video call from Tsukishima.

“Hey, “ Tsukishima greets, already in his uniform for work.

“Good morning. You are still working today?” Tobio asks, shifting his body on the couch so now he is lying on his side, one arm under his head.

Tsukishima hums and places his phone on top of something making himself free to continue preparing for his morning. “ Just until the afternoon, my superior let me have the afternoon off. Said that I must be so excited to start my vacation and see my boyfriend. Which is totally untrue.” Tobio rolls his eyes but grins at the thought of seeing Tsukishima in less than forty-eight hours.

“You are not excited to see me?” He asks, watching Tsukishima pour himself a glass of coffee. It’s winter and this man still prefers his coffee iced.

“Now you are just fishing. Of course you know I do.” Tsukishima picks up the phone, flips the camera to show Tobio the luggage bags beside the entrance door. “See that? “

“Okay. I believe you.” They continue to talk, as usual, and when it’s time for Tsukishima to leave for work they say good bye and hung up. Tobio goes to his kitchen for the package and opens it. He definitely miscalculated the amount of Christmas lights he bought off of Amazon.

He gets his phone and calls Hinata.

“Hinata, there are so many of these.” He shows Hinata the rolls of Christmas light around him. He can cover the whole apartment buildings with them and there would be more left to cover the lamp posts on his street.

“Good morning to you, too, Kageyama.” Hinata says blinking but already laughing from what he is seeing on his phone screen.

“Sorry. Good morning. Where should I put these?”

Tobio had asked Hinata for help on how to make his apartment more lively for the holidays and for his coming guest. He already sought help from his sister regarding organizational skills, knowing his boyfriend would raise his eyebrows at the way things are in his apartment. He wants Tsukishima’s time here to be relaxing not going back and forth to Ikea to buy whatever he thinks Tobio needs for his apartment. (He once made a checklist of things Tsukishima thinks Tobio needs in his apartment. The bookshelf in his living room, the metallic lamp on his bedroom which almost cost him a thousand grand. “A designer lamp”, he said.)

Hinata’s idea are to put up a Christmas tree and lights around his apartment. The tree is set-up a week ago, filled with red and blue ornament from top and dwindling at the bottom. Hinata has also suggested to put a picture of Tsukishima on top of the tree to represent that he is the star of Tobio’s life.

“Come on, Kageyama! I wanna see Tsukishima’s reaction please!” It was tempting to be honest but, “No. That’s me asking to be murdered by my long-term boyfriend.” He can’t have Tsukishima commit murder in another country not that he would commit one… But he knows that the love of his life, his high school sweetheart is very capable of doing that. So instead, Tobio puts a gold start on top of the tree. Done. No picture of Tsukishima, no crimes of passion.

Tsukishima’s plane arrives inAeroporto Internazionale di Roma–Fiumicino early in the morning. Tobio arrives early by taxi to pick him up. He stands in the arrival area with cold hands despite the heating unit in the airport and the hot packs inside his pockets.

They had agreed to spend the holidays here in Italy. Last year, Tobio went home to Sendai for his break even though it’s only for a week. Home sickness is a real thing andTsukishima is a tease.

**From: Kei**

**[** So no birthday blowjob this year, I guess. **]**

__

A familiar figure emerges from the crowd and its Tobio’s Tsukishima. He watches his eyes dart looking for Tobio for a second, smiles to himself first before he walks over to him.

When Tsukishima spots him, his eyes shine and let’s his lean body slump a bit as if showing Tobio how tired he is.

Tobio grins and takes the carry on luggage Tsukishima is holding. “How was the flight?” Tobio says as a greeting. Tsukishima sighs, “the man beside me snored all the way here. Not even my headphones can block the sound.”Tobio chuckles at his boyfriends misery and grabs his elbow to steer him to the exit.

“You look good, king.” Tsukishima says, reaching for Tobio’s hand. Tobio smiles again, can’t hide the fact that he is overflowing with happiness now that Tsukishima is here. He cranes his neck to steal a swift kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek which surprises him and intercepts the next one with his hand on Tobio’s forehead. “As much as I want to kiss you right now, I feel stinky. “

They spend the ride to Kageyama’s apartment holding hands in the taxi and scrolling through a list of restaurants for their lunch.

They end up getting a delivery. Tobio can feel Tsukishima’s exhaustion from travelling and lets his boyfriend rest for the rest of the day. He points the cleanliness of Tobio’s apartment which made his heart swell in pride (remind him to thank his sister later), Tsukishima takes a warm shower and passes out in Tobio’s bed.

He plucks Tsukishima’s eyeglasses and place them on top of his bedside table and lowers the blinds on the window to block the sunlight, leaving the room dark. Just how Tsukishima likes to sleep, with no light. He sweeps a strand of hair on Tsukishima’s forehead and places a soft kiss there. Murmurs an ‘I missed you, Kei”

He wakes up Tsukishima just in time for dinner and they go to a short walk to one of Tobio’s favourite restaurant near his place. This is only one of many things he wants Tsukishima to see in Rome.

They get back in his apartment hours later, having a detour to see a park nearby. Tsukishima having more clarity now that he is well rested, sees the Christmas tree on the corner of Tobio’s living room.

“Did you set that up yourself or your apartment came with Christmas decorations already?” Tsukishima narrows his eyes.

Tobio pouts “Of course I did!” he scoffs, fixing an ornament that needs no fixing. “I made it for you.” It’s too late when he realize what he just said, heat already creeping from his neck.

He looks back to see Tsukishima standing closer to him now, his eyes filling with amusement.

“You did what?” He says inching closer to Tobio.

“The tree and also that.” Tobio averts his gaze and points to the line of Christmas lights around the four walls of his living room.

Tsukishima looks up and squints to see what is Tobio is talking about and his face brightens when he finally realizes what he is seeing.

“You put up these for me?” Tsukishima asks, going over each syllables.

“You are mocking me!”

“ You are an idiot if you think I’m making fun of you, king.” Tsukishima shakes his head. 

“Turn them on.” Tobio obliges anyway and crouches next to the socket to plug in the lights. A new flash of colours floods the room. Red, yellow, blue, green, and all other colours of the eight pack of Crayola crayons are here. Washing him and Tsukishima in dancing lights.

Tobio checks out Tsukishima’s reaction, his boyfriend is standing in the middle of his living room, smirking at him which Tobio can translate into a fond one. Tobio knows all the forms of Tsukishima’s mouth, the meaning behind every frown and smile.

“Great. It looks like Stranger Things was filmed here in your apartment.”

Tobio doesn’t understand, “What did you say? No one filmed here?”

Tsukishima just laughs and wraps his arms around Tobio’s waist and kisses him.

After making out on the couch they decide to head to the bedroom. This is also where Tobio makes a wrong move.

“I also installed Christmas lights in here. Do you wanna see?” There are yards and yards of excess Christmas lights left when he finished decorating the living room and he places the others in his bedroom to “maximize the holiday spirit” Hinata says.

Tsukishima smiles almost devilish, his hands already lifting the hem of Tobio’s shirt. He manages to turn them on without stumbling as Tsukishima kisses his collarbones, neck, and back to his chest.

“Kei…” Tobio heaves a sigh, he has started to shake all over but he wants Tsukishima to see the decorations first before he can turn them off and switch on a lamp instead.

Tsukishima hums, looks to the lining of the ceiling where the Christmas lights are safely pinned, then looks back to Tobio, “Beautiful.” He says and continues to kiss him.

Tsukishima has cornered Tobio in his bed already, sitting on his lap and removing his own shirt. Discarding it on the floor together with Tobio’s clothes.

“L-let me turn the lights off first.” Tobio tries to lift Tsukishima but the other disagrees, anchoring his feet.

“No. Tobio, the Christmas lights stays on.”

__

If someone (Hinata) were to ask him what was the craziest thing he’s ever done for Tsukishima one more time, Tobio has a new entry on the list.

“He asked me to fuck him while the multicoloured Christmas lights are on.”

**Author's Note:**

> apologies. this is so dumb and I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
